footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Blackburn Rovers F.C. season
Tony Mowbray | stadium = Ewood Park | final_position = Championship | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = | cup2 = EFL Cup | cup_placement2 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is Blackburn Rovers' 132nd season as a professional football club and it will participate in the Championship for a second consecutive season. Along with competing in the Championship, the club will also participate in the FA Cup and EFL Cup. The season covers the period from 1 July 2019 to 30 June 2020. Summer activity May On 11 May, Rovers announced that young defender Matthew Platt had signed a new one-year contract with the club until the summer of 2020. On 14 May Rovers reached decisions regarding players whose contracts are due to expire on 30 June. Goalkeeper Jayson Leutwiler has been informed that the option to extend his registration by a further year to June 2020 has been taken up by the club. Discussions are currently taking place with Craig Conway, Jack Rodwell and Ben Gladwin regarding the possibility of extending their stays at Ewood Park. Paul Downing, Jack Doyle, Lewis Mansell, Charlie Albinson, George Wilson (scholar) and Kyle Connell (scholar) will not be retained by the club upon the expiration of their current contracts at the end of next month. On 25 May Craig Conway announced via his Twitter account that he would be departing the club at the end of his current contract, bringing an end to his 5 & half year stay at the club. June On 13 June Partick Thistle announced Lewis Mansell will join the club on 1 July when his Rovers contract ends, Mansell had previously been on loan at the club. On 21 June Rovers announced their first signing of the summer, midfielder Stewart Downing will join the club on 1 July when his Middlesbrough contract ends, he's signed a 12 month contract until 2020. On the same day, Portsmouth announced Paul Downing will join the club on 1 July when his Rovers contract ends. On June 30 2019, Jack Rodwell and Ben Gladwin's contracts expired without any agreement on new contracts. As such they are free agents. July On 1 July Rovers announced the signing of 19 year old goalkeeper Joe Hilton following his release from Everton on a 2 year deal, he'll initially link up with the u23s. On 2 July Rovers announced Under-23s head coach Damien Johnson has been promoted to the role of first team technical coach and head of player development. On 5 July Rovers announced the signing of midfielder Bradley Johnson from Derby County on a free transfer, he's signed a 2 year deal. On 6 July Rovers announced that goalkeeper David Raya had joined Brentford for an undisclosed fee. It was also revealed that Charlie Adam had been training with the club and he featured for Rovers in the second half of the friendly match against Barrow. Derby County midfielder Jacob Butterfield was also revealed to be training with the club. On 9 July Rovers announced the signing of young midfielder Tom White from Gateshead on a 2 year deal, he will initially link up with the u23s. On 13 July Rovers announced the signing of Southampton striker Sam Gallagher for an undisclosed fee, on a four-year-deal. Also Southport announced the signing of goalkeeper Charlie Albinson following his release from Rovers. On 22 July Rovers announced that midfielder Lewis Travis had signed a new 4 year contract until 2023, with the option of a further 12 months. On 23 July Rovers announced that goalkeeper Christian Walton had joined on loan until the end of the season from Brighton & Hove Albion. On 26 July Rovers announced that defender Scott Wharton had signed a new deal until 2022 & joined Northampton Town on loan until the end of the season. On 29 July it was announced that Under-13 lead coach George Boateng had joined Aston Villa to take up a position as Under-18 lead coach. On 31 July Rovers announced that defender Tosin Adarabioyo had joined on loan until the end of the season from Manchester City. August On 1 August Southport announced the signing of defender Jack Doyle following his release from Rovers. Rovers also announced striker Joe Nuttall had joined Blackpool for undisclosed fee. On 8 August Rovers announced that defender Tyler Magloire had joined Rochdale on loan until the end of the season, Rovers also announced defender Greg Cunningham had joined on loan from Cardiff City until the end of the season. On 9 August Rovers announced that defender Charlie Mulgrew had joined Wigan Athletic on loan until the end of the season. Category:2019–20 English Club seasons Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C.